


With Soft Determination

by Theatrical_Sorrow



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, This is so soft, trans!flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/pseuds/Theatrical_Sorrow
Summary: Taking slow steps in their relationship is good for both Villains





	With Soft Determination

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time every writing anything even pertaining to sex, but on tumblr an anon asked if I could write something soft for them and I gave it a whirl, so I hope y'all enjoy

“I... I feel really uncertain right now, Blackhat.”

Flug was sitting cross legged on Blackhat’s bed clasping and unclasping his hands nervously. His eyes were downcast, and his right leg bounced with the extra energy building up in his chest. A grey, clawed hand came to rest on his knee, and Flug looked up to see a soft, concerned smile. 

“I told you we don't have to do anything, Flug,” Blackhat murmured. 

“W-well, it‘s not that I don't want to! I just....” Flug reached down and tugged at the hems of his red boxers. “Well I’ve... I’ve just never done this before.” Admitting this seemed to embarrass the scientist, and he ducked his head and awkwardly rubbed his arm. 

The sound of suppressed laughter made him want to clip through the floor. He was about to act on his instinct to flee when Blackhat grasped his arm gently. Flug glanced over to see relieved tears pooling in the corner of Blackhat’s eye.

“I’m sorry to laugh, Flug,” he snorted.” “But it’s just, I’m just relieved I’m not the only one! I’ve never done this either!” Flug huffed out a laugh himself.

“Oh jeez, sir!” Flug buried his bag covered face in his hands; his face and neck were turning red. Then he launched himself forward and tackled Blackhat backwards onto the bed, burying his face in the other necks. It only took a few seconds for the eldritch to react and wrap his arms around the doctor’s waist.

When Flug lifted his head, Blackhat used his closest hand to brush at the fringes of the paper bag in a way of seeking permission. When he received a nod, Blackhat pulled it and the goggles up and over the doctor’s head and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Then he combed his fingers through soft brown curls and pressed another kiss to the man's other cheek. 

Slowly, Blackhat helped Flug sit back up, so that the scientist was straddling Blackhat’s thighs. As Flug pressed his forehead to Blackhat’s he whispered,

“Well I guess we’ll learn together.” Then he kissed his boyfriend. 

As grey fingers pressed into soft hips and plucked at the trim of Flug’s blue shirt, the article was carefully removed and then tossed aside. Blackhat touched the edges of the Flug’s grey binder in a question. When Flug’s head shook back and forth, Blackhat instead cradled the doctor’s face.

As the eldritch peppered kisses across Flug’s forehead, cheeks, and under his chin, the doctor unbuttoned Blackhat’s vest, and then started on his dress shirt. Once the shirt was open, Blackhat tried to shrug it off; tried was the key word.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Blackhat growled. Flug was giggling uncontrollably as he watched his boyfriend struggle with the sleeves that were stuck around his forearms behind him. Like a cat trapped in box, the eldritch snarled and twisted his body in an attempt to free himself. Flug was off his lap now, and sitting in front of Blackhat as the man pulled himself up onto his knees. Suddenly, his eye went wide, and from that kneeling position Blackhat lost balance and toppled forward onto his boyfriend. 

Flug was wheezing by now, even as Blackhat’s unexpected weight knocked the air out of his lungs. Blackhat was huffing frustratedly, and breathing heavily into the crook of the scientists neck. Once he’d managed to get his snickering under control, Flug reached around and helped Blackhat get the dress shirt’s sleeves off. 

Blackhat threw the shirt away violently, and then placed his hands on either side of Flug’s head. The eldritch sighed exasperatedly when he saw the mischievous smirk on Flug’s face. Then he leaned down to kiss it away. 

Breathless became a state of being for Flug. Soft grey lips pressed against his neck, his collarbone, and across the curve of his stomach. Flug threw an arm over his eyes as Blackhat kissed right above his navel. With the long pause that followed, Flug was forced to peer down, and he saw Blackhat gazing at him expectantly. 

“Is this okay?” the eldritch asked. Flug almost squealed out of embarrassment, but instead he nodded weakly. “Is that a yes?” Blackhat was grinning evilly.

“Y-yeAh,” Flug stammered out. There was tugging at his waistband, and Flug curled his fingers nervously in the bed sheets. With his boxers off, body exposed, Flug squeezed his eyes shut, and held his breath. 

There was a brush of lips over his eyelids, and he cracked one open to find Blackhat looking down at him with concern. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Blackhat murmured. “I told you that we don't have to do this yet.” Flug sucked in a deep breath to fill his oxygen deprived lungs. Then he let it out and let his anxiety tense muscles relax. Flug sounded much more sure of himself when he said yes this time. “Just remember you can tell me to stop at anytime.” Blackhat said as he grabbed a bottle from his nightstand.

Every touch was pinpoint of pleasure for Flug. His breaths came faster as they were punched out of him by each moan that escaped his throat. He heard Blackhat mumble,

“You need to breath,” into his ear. Then both of them were bare, and satisfaction came closer with every waves of pleasure. The slow undulation of hips had tears spilling out of Flug’s eyes and into the pillows underneath.

Blackhat panicked.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?!” the eldritch asked. Flug reach up and yanked the man closer so he could kiss him hard on the mouth. 

“No,” Flug panted. “You're just being so damn gentle with me, like I’m something precious.”

“Well, you are precious, Flug. ”

“I’m not glass through. I’m not going to break, dammit.” Blackhat kissed away the remaining tear streaks and then pressed one to the tip of Flug’s nose. 

“I know you're strong.”

Then everything melted away and became just this moment for the two. Wandering hands pushed and pulled, tongues tangled, and the end drew closer.

With one final cry, Flug dug his fingernails into Blackhat’s shoulder blades. The latter followed with a groan, his hands cupping the doctor’s cheeks so he could kiss him again. Both were breathing heavily as Blackhat collapsed next to Flug. 

“I love you.”

Spoken quietly, first by Flug, and then by Blackhat. A gentle caress to the cheek by grey hands; a few satisfied kisses were exchanged. 

Flug yawned suddenly, and startled himself.

“Jeez! Why do I feel so sleepy now?” he exclaimed. 

“Probably just part of the process, love,” Blackhat rumbled. “We should clean up and get clean sheets before we sleep through.”

“Carry me?” Without another word, Blackhat had stood and scooped the doctor up in his arms bridal style. Then they made their way to the large private room attached to Blackhat’s room. As the eldritch drew a warm bath he turned to Flug and said,

“I hope all of that was okay for you.” The scientist laughed and beckoned the other over so he could give him a smooch on the cheek. 

“It was more than okay, thank you, Blackhat,” he stated. Then he stood up and reached for a swim binder he had hanging on a nearby rack. “But I’m tired now, so hopefully I don't fall asleep in the tub. 

Blackhat ended up carrying slumbering scientist back to bed after partial dressing him, but it was not as if he minded. As he crawled under the covers, and held his boyfriend close; he’d never been happier. This was his definition of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my tumblr @pyro-flug!


End file.
